


Forever

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

When the bullet tears through her flesh, it takes Kono a moment to realise she's been shot. The realisation only comes as she hits the ground, back first, knocking the breath out of her. When her breath returns, with it comes pain and when she turns her head towards the site of the pain, she sees dark red staining her shirt. 

"Oh crap."

It's what she's thinking but it's not her voice that speaks. It's Danny's, clear in the silence that has suddenly fallen. Then it's like all hell breaks loose and she hears Steve barking out orders, hears Chin calling her name but it's Danny who gets to her first, who pulls her into his arms. 

"Kono, Kono, it's me, Danny..." When his eyes meet hers, she can see panic there but it seems to lessen when she reaches up, grips his wrist. "That's it.. stay with me here..."

"It... really... hurts." She gets the words out with effort, through gritted teeth and for some reason it makes Danny smile. She'll kick his ass for that later, she swears she will. She's fairly sure it's just a flesh wound; she'll be up and at 'em in no time. 

"It's ok sweetheart," he says, his free hand reaching up to brush her hair back. "I've got you... I've got you."

She's alert enough to raise one eyebrow. "Promise?" She's not just talking about right here right now, and from the way the edges of his lips turn up in a slow smile, from the way his eyes soften as he looks down at her, she thinks he knows that too. 

And when he replies, "Forever," she knows it for sure. 


End file.
